


Degradation

by theshyauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dan, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Smut, degrading, dub con is not between Dan and Phil, use of the word slut during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: Phil calls Dan a slut during sex and Dan doesn’t like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Phil degrades Dan during sex but Dan doesn't like it.

If someone would ask Dan how his sex life was, he’d confidently reply that it was great. Him and Phil, they had plenty of sex. In the bedroom. In the living room. In the kitchen. In the shower. And not only did they have plenty of sex, they also had good sex. Mind-blowing sex. The kind of sex that made you come so hard that you’d feel boneless afterwards, needing a minute or two to catch your breath again.

They’d been dating for so long, been intimate with each other for so many times now that Phil knew Dan’s body like the back of his hand. He was always aware of all the things that turned Dan on, liked to press his boyfriend’s buttons to make him whimper and beg for more. Phil knew that Dan liked when he kissed along his neck and gently nipped on his skin there, that he loved having his nipples played with. That his thighs were sensitive. That his stomach was ticklish but in that kind of way that made goosebumps rise on his skin whenever Phil trailed a playful finger down his exposed belly. How he blushed when praised. Phil also knew Dan’s dislikes. How he hated when someone nibbled on his earlobes or that although he enjoyed a moderate amount of pain, he didn’t like too much of it. Whenever they had sex, Phil showed that he was always aware of Dan’s likes and dislikes, that he respected them and never crossed a line.

Until he did cross a line without knowing.

Dan was on his hands and knees, trying to keep his balance on the mattress. Phil’s fingers dug into his hips and his boyfriend pulled Dan’s hips back to meet his cock with each thrust. Dan was moaning, his neglected dick hard and leaking precum, bobbing up and down between his legs. The tip of Phil’s cock pressed against Dan’s prostate. That familiar feeling was almost too much and yet not enough, making Dan whimper for more.

“You like that?“ Phil’s voice was deep as he whispered those words. One of his hands left Dan’s hips just so he could tangle his fingers in the brown curls of Dan’s hair, pulling on it. “Like being fucked by my dick?“

Phil wasn’t usually one for dirty-talking. He was loud during sex, always grunting and moaning, but he usually didn’t talk much. Dan liked the sound of his voice when it was husky like this. The sound of it sent tingles down his spine. He breathed out a yes that got almost swallowed up by a hitch of his breath as Phil picked up speed.

“Of course you do. Sluts always like being fucked.“

Dan froze. The exhilarating feeling that had taken over his entire body had vanished abruptly.

“And you’re my slut, aren’t you? Taking that dick so nicely. Always so hungry for it.“

_Yes, you’re my little slut, always available for me when I need you, aren’t you?_

Those words were ringing in Dan’s ears. Words from the past that he hadn’t remembered for such a long time, but had never really forgotten. The stink of sweat in the locker room, the fear and thrill of being caught. He’s using you, all his friends had told him, but Dan wouldn’t listen. He’d been head over heels in love with an upperclassman, and when said student paid attention to him, Dan had believed himself to be the world’s happiest person. Their relationship was nothing but sex, sex and degradation. No public outings. No dates, going to the cinema and kissing in the dark, holding hands when walking down streets together. No one was allowed to know that he and Dan were seeing each other, and Dan had mostly kept quiet as was expected from him. And the sex had been amazing. He hadn’t been too thrilled about being called a bitch or a slut, about not being treated with care at all, but he’d been young and horny and getting fucked in the janitor’s closet had been exciting.

Once Dan had realized, however, that he was nothing but a quick fuck during lunch break or after school behind the bleachers, a feeling of worthlessness settled in his bones. He had wanted to be loved the way he loved, but all he had been was a hole to fuck. And then the upperclassman graduated and left school, left Dan behind without even giving him his number, without saying goodbye. And Dan’s entire world came crushing down. It happened years ago, but Dan couldn’t help still being sensitive about it today.

But Phil wasn’t like his lover from the past. Phil was caring and loving and always made sure that Dan’s needs were looked after, and he praised him because he knew that was what Dan liked, and he never talked him down like that. Never made him feel worthless. He hadn’t been Dan’s first boyfriend after what happened in high school, but he had been the first to love Dan just as much as Dan loved him and showed his affection like that, with kisses to the nose that made Dan giggle and the occasional red rose from the flower shop around the corner. Phil was so different from Dan’s lover from the past, and Dan never wanted to associate Phil with the other man.

But Phil obviously seemed to enjoy talking Dan down like this. Dan could feel it in how hard Phil was, how his nails dug into Dan’s hips, the moans spilling from his lips. If Phil wanted this, then Dan could go along with it, at least for now. It wasn’t like Phil would turn on him now, realize how little worth Dan actually had and stop treating him the way he used to, right?

_Right?_

“I’m your slut,“ Dan whimpered. He choked out those words. They sounded fake. Hollow. Dan didn’t want to be Phil’s slut. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He was his boyfriend, for fucks sake. Wasn’t that enough?

“And what a good one you are,“ Phil praised, the hand that had been in Dan’s hair now wrapping around his dick and stroking it in time with his thrusts, drawing a moan from Dan. He liked being good, being a good boy for Phil.

Not a good slut though.

Dan came. Of course he did, Phil always made sure that he’d be the first to orgasm before letting himself go. That was different from Dan’s past too. Back then, it’s always been about the other guy, never about Dan. If he came in time, good for him. If not, he had to suck it up or finish what they started himself. This time Dan didn’t enjoy it as much as usual though. Phil cleaned him up afterwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, but Dan turned his head away. He didn’t want the pleasantries now. Phil had called him a slut, why would he want to kiss one?

“Dan?“ Phil asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What’s wrong?“

“Nothing.“

Dan’s always been a terrible liar. That one word was filled with so many emotions. Bitterness. Sadness. Phil didn’t believe it for a second. He grabbed for Dan’s chin and turned his head, forced him to look Phil in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?“ Phil asked again insistingly, and his thumb caressed Dan’s cheek.

Dan wanted to look away but he couldn’t, mesmerized by the blue of Phil’s eyes. He licked his chapped lips.

“I’m not a slut.“

Phil blinked, looking as if he thought he misunderstood the words Dan had spoken.

“What?“

“I said I’m not a slut.“

“Of course you’re not. Why would you-“ Phil stops himself, apparently having found the answer to the question he wanted to ask by himself, and his face darkened as realization hit him. “You know I was just talking nonsense, right? I didn’t mean- why didn’t you say something? You went along with it.“

Dan’s face was coloured red. Why had he gone along with it? Maybe because sometimes in the past he had believed it himself. That he was nothing but a slut made for giving pleasure.

“Dan, tell me you know that I did not mean what I said! I was just dirty-talking.“

Phil’s grip on his face became harder, hurting his jaw now, but Dan ignored it. He pressed his lips together. He’d lie if he said he did know that Phil didn’t mean it, and Phil would know that he was lying. Phil stared at him in disbelief once he realized that Dan wouldn’t answer.

“Why would you think that, Dan?“

Freeing himself from his boyfriend’s forceful grip, Dan rolled around so he was lying on his stomach on the bed, showing Phil his naked back.

“Because I’ve been made to believe that I’m a slut before.“ His voice was quiet and muffled by the pillow. At first he thought Phil didn’t even hear him because he didn’t get a reply, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw that Phil simply didn’t answer because he was too stunned by what Dan had said.

“Well, you’re not,“ Phil answered once he had stomached the words. Dan had never told him any specifics, but he knew about his time in high school and could imagine that those beliefs stemmed from that time. “You’re kind and you’re funny and although you’re a terrible cook you can make the best tacos I’ve ever tasted.“

Dan groaned into the pillow, blushing.

“And you’re sweet to children and animals, and you always give people a chance before judging them. Your taste in music is terrible but at least you’re passionate about it, and you’re so beautiful even when you start rambling about bands that I don’t care about for half an hour straight and force me to listen. You’re intelligent too, although sometimes you lack basic geography skills.“

Phil started tracing the moles on Dan’s back with his finger, smiling as his boyfriend squirmed lightly.

“And even if you were a slut, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not a bad thing to have a lot of sex. That’s just a social stigma that the world should get rid off already.“

Turning onto his side, Dan looked at Phil from behind his fringe. “You think so?“

“I do. I’m sorry for calling you a slut. I didn’t realize you don’t like it. But next time I do something that upsets you, you should just tell me, okay? Don’t just go along with it.“

“I’d thought it might turn you on,“ Dan mumbled and his eyelids fluttered shut as Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead. He felt drowsy by now, which usually happened after sex. He had never understood how Phil could not get sleepy afterwards.

His boyfriend shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dan, cuddling close to him.

“I like you better as my good boy,“ Phil said and laughed as he felt Dan’s soft cock twitch against his thigh in interest at those words. “I swear you’re insatiable.“


End file.
